


The Tale of Ronaef

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Ronaef is all-powerful.





	The Tale of Ronaef

Morgoth was going about his daily business, when someone knocked on his door. 

It sounded like dozens of rocks shattering, really.

"Who is there?" Morgoth yelled

"It's me, Ronaef, returning from the scouting mission!" a voice called out

"Oh? Come on in." Morgoth shouted

The iron doors opened, and in came Ronaef, clad in Orc gear. He held a sword.

Then he tripped and stabbed Morgoth, right into the heart.

"Oh, how clumsy of me." Ronaef said "Here, let me fix that for you."

But Morgoth wasn't there anymore. His crown lay on the floor as the only reminder of his existence.

Ronaef picked it up and placed it upon his head.

"Now I shall rule all in this idiot's place! Ronaef the All-Powerful! I like the sound of that....."

And Ronaef forced his laws upon Beleriand.

His first one was that Thingol should wear a cow costume.


End file.
